High School Romances
by Lone Chaos Wolf
Summary: four friends live together and go to high school together. will they find love. main couple GaaHina
1. Chapter 1

Main couples GaaHina, SaiIno, NaruSakuSasu, Ankox Kakashi x Shizune

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So please don't sue me, I don't own anything so you will get nothing.

Chapter: 1

A/N: this is my first fanfiction so it will probably suck, it will be great if you review and give feedback.

Gaara: who said you can write a story involving me

Me: sorry Gaara please don't hurt I have so much to live for

Gaara: I won't kill you yet, but if you do something I don't like you die **Death stare**

Me: what do you want me to write?

Gaara: I won't tell you, if make a mistake your life ends without warning

Me: **Gulp **hope you guys enjoy the story.

"When one door closes, another opens"

- Alexander Graham Bell

Gaara POV

_"Get to studding and shut the fuck up, you useless piece of shit, you will always be a failure at this rate and never be loved by anyone!"_

_ "D-Dad I am trying my hardest."_

_"Your hardest isn't good enough Gaara, do you want to make me mad!"_

_ "N-No dad I can't it's too hard, it's really hard to get perfect scores on all my classes, all I want is to play with the other kids."_

_"Gaara do you want me to beat you! How do you plan to take over my company!?"_

_"B-But dad can I take a break from my studies?"_

_Punch_

_"Ow"_

_"You'll get worse if you ask stupid questions again"_

"Gaaaaarrrrraaaa wake up ware are going to be late to get our classes!" –Naruto

Wakes up

_"Fuck, this shit again, why do I keep of dreaming about this memories?"_

"Shut up Dobe, don't wake him up he barely gets any sleep." –Sasuke

Bam

"Shit Sasuke, you don't have to hit me though." –Naruto

"It makes me feel better though." –Sasuke

"Naruto, Sasuke, why do you always fight in the mornings" -Sai

"Why do you always then Sai" –Naruto

Door opens

"Shut up already, I am awake, by the way what time is it?" –Gaara

"6:30" –Naruto

"Why are you guys awake so early" –Gaara

"Naruto woke me and Sai up" –Sasuke

"I am going to take a shower" –Gaara

"Hurry up" –Naruto

"Dobe shut up" –Sasuke

_ "Why are they living in my house again, oh yeah I forgot, they are my friends and they don't have anywhere else to go."_

_"We finally live the house. We go to the store to buy food. God this is going to be fucking stupid, I don't want to go to orientation for high school."_

"Gaara stop zoning out you almost hit a pole." –Sasuke

"Ok guys we are at konoha high, this is going to be amazing, were are all going to be freshmen!" -Naruto

"No shit captain obvious." -Sasuke

"Sai don't talk to anybody before you get in trouble" –Gaara

"Ok but I also need to talk eventually to someone though sooner or later." –Sai

_"Naruto screaming about random crap, it really get annoying but then again it's ok sometimes, but then again thank god Sasuke and Sai are quite"_

Regular POV

Little did the guys know that the where the center of attention of everyone.

All the girls were staring at sasuke, Sai and Gaara.

"Oh my god those guy are all so hot" -random girl

"Do you think they are freshmen, I hope they are" –random girl

"Is that Sasuke Uchiha, he so damn sexy" –random girl

"Hey is that Gaara Sabaku I didn't know he is handsome" –random girl

"Isn't Gaara the son of some rich and powerful CEO" –random girl

"Who's that other guy with the black hair?" –random girl

"God that kid with the blonde hair is so fucking annoying, hope I don't get stuck with him in any of my classes." –random girl

Gaara POV

"Fuck why people are staring at us." –Gaara

"Probably because Naruto is screaming like a baka" –Sai

"Hey lets go take are seats the orientation is about to begin." –Sasuke

_"Why does Sai always smile? Well at least half of us are happy. Time to get this shit over with."_

"How long will this take." –Gaara

"The principle will give a speech then we will get our schedules and pictures taken." –Sai

Regular POV

"Dude look at the principle, she has boobs." –random guy

"The vice principle seems flat chested." –random guy

"They both look like very beautiful." –random guy

"Wow I think I will like coming to school for once." –random guy

"Why are all the guy so perverted?" –random girl

"Welcome freshmen of class of 2016, I am your principle Tsunade and at my side your vice principle Shizune. It's a great honor for me to welcome you all to konoha high school, this is a great school and I hope that you all enjoy the next four years."

Gaara POV

_"Why is she talking so much, all she needs to do is tell her name and the vice principle name and that's it."_

"Let's go line up for our classes now before there is a long line." –Sasuke

"Yeah let's go." –Gaara

"Ok." –Naruto, Sai Simultaneously

_"I got to go take a piss"_

"Gaara where you going." -Naruto

Bathroom

_"Where is the bath, oh found it. Now to find the guys"_

Thump

_"Oh shit what hit me, what are those two pearl like objects, they are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Oh it's a pair of eye. What eyes! Well this is awkward hear I lay and a girl is on top of me in a position that seems like we are having sex. What am I talking about?"_

"S-s-sorry f-for bu-bumping in-into you." –dark indigo haired girl

She gets up

"D-do y-you n-need a h-hand. –dark indigo haired girl"

"No its ok don't worry about I am fine"

She starts running away

_"What a weird girl, but those eyes she has most amazing pearl eyes, I never seen anything like them. The fuck am I thinking. I need to find the other guys. I walk around for a bit when."_

"Gaara over here" -Naruto

"Hey Naruto" -Gaara

"They are starting to give schedules let's go." -Sasuke

_"I walk towards the lady that has the schedules" _

"Hi can I have you name" - random lady

"Gaara Sabaku" -Gaara

"Ok here you go" -random lady

_"Ok let's see what got"_

Period Class teacher

1 Trig/Pre Calc Kurenai, Yūhi

2 AP Music Kakashi, Hatake

3 AP Chem Anko, Mitarashi

4 AP Bio Orochimaru,Otoga

5 AP History Asuma, Sarutobi

6 P.E. Guy, Might

_"Ok this isn't so bad. I thought it was going to be hard"_

"Oh shit, these classes are going to be fucking hard" -Naruto

"Dobe shut up, the only reason they are hard is because you're a fucking retreaded." -Sasuke

"My classes are satisfactory." -Sai

"Gaara what are your classes" -Naruto

_"Before I could react he takes the paper"_

"Oh shit I thought my classes are hard, these classes are fucking suicide" -Naruto

"I am quite impressed with your classes" -Sai

"It does it really matter what classes I have" -Naruto

"Dobes lets go take our pictures and leave" -Sasuke

_"I get my picture taking, the man ask me to smile, I just gave him a glare and he takes the picture. Sasuke does the same thing. Sai gives a smile and Naruto give a huge and stupid smile. We finished and we are headed home. Some people are staring at us, I gave them all glares and the all look away why is everyone here so fucking stupid. Naruto is blabbing about what knew people he met. I quickly tone out and keeping riding my skateboard. We finally get home, Naruto immediately goes to the kitchen and makes instant ramen as usual, Sai start sketching in his notepad of the people he saw today, mostly girls. Sasuke turns on the T.V. and watches his favorite show. Well I guess I will skate around._"

"Gaara where are you going!"

"Outside."

"Ok see you later then."

_"The moon is bright tonight. I like the solitude of being alone. Naruto get on my nerves, but then he was my first real friend. How the hell did I become his friend?" _

A/N: sorry for the shit story, it's my first. Don't forget to review and leave feedback or any ideas. Thanks for reading see you guys in week.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So please don't sue me, I don't own anything so you will get nothing.

Chapter: 2

Gaara: this is fiction M, right?

Me: yeah

Gaara: when do I get to have sex and will it be with Hinata?

Hinata**: Blushes**

Me: ask me in about 10 more chapters.

Gaara: NO! I want it now, I am Gaara of the sand, and kazekage!

Me: not in this story you not, you're a 15 year old with problems.

**Gaara starts choking me**

Gaara: who has the problems now asshole!

Me: gaara stop choking me, someone help me!

Me: if you kill me, you will stay a virgin forever in my story.

**Gaara lets go**

Gaara: just this once. But hurry up with the lemons in this story.

Sai: while they settle their differences, read the chapter, review and follow the story.

**Sai smiles and waves**

"Feelings change - memories don't."

- Joel Alexander

Gaara POV

Flashback

"Hey asshole where do you think you're going" –thug 1

"Leave me alone, or else I will beat the shit out of you" –Gaara

"I am going to kill you, you beat up my friend" –thug 1

"I won that fight, so I get to keep the money" –Gaara

"Just because you won a couple of fights, you think you'll get some respect Shukaku." –thug 1

"I don't need anything from you." –Gaara

Gaara socked the guy in the face, next he was on top punching him in the face repeatedly.

"He guys, get the fuck over here, Rokudenashi getting beat up by Shukaku!" -thug 2

"Let teach Shukaku not to mess with the Umashikaumashika's gang!" –thug 3

Next thing Gaara knew he was surrounded by at least 25 guys. Gaara stopped pounding on Rokudenashi, and got up and started to fight with the other guys. Gaara is an amazing fighter, but he couldn't handle all of them.

"Hey Sasuke someone's being mugged, we got to go help them." –loud mouth blonde

"Naruto don't get involved with things that don concern you" –Sasuke

"I have your back, if you going to do anything." –pale skinned boy

"Well Sai, let's go." –Naruto

Next thing Gaara knew someone was helping him fight.

"Don't worry were here to help you dattebayo!" –Naruto

"Naruto look out behind you" –Sasuke

Sasuke punched the guy who was about to hit Naruto with a baseball bat.

"Thanks Sasuke, dattebayo." –Naruto

"Shut up dobe, befor I punch you!" –Sasuke

Gaara took out 10 of the thugs, Sasuke took out 6, Sai took out 5, and Naruto took out 3.

"One left guy, who wants him!" –Naruto

"I'll take him" –Gaara

Gaara ran up to him jumped in the air and did a Mook Jong on him

"If you ever fuck with me again, I'll kill all of you!" –Gaara

"Hey you ok man." –Naruto

"Yeah, I am fine." –Gaara

"Anyway my name is Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!"

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai Hino their my friends." –Naruto

"You wouldn't happen to be the infamous Kyuubi, would you?" –Gaara

"How did you know?" –Naruto

"They said you were a loudmouth, blonde." –Gaara

"They forgot to mention his a dobe." –Sasuke

"Are you as good as they say you are?" –Gaara

"Well there is only one to find out." –Naruto

They started to fight, Naruto had the upper hand in speed and brute strength, but Gaara was smarter. He was able to trip Naruto and land a solid punch on his face, it took Naruto of his feet.

"You're good, hey do you want to come with us and eat some ramen with us." –Naruto

_"Damn he almost got me with his last punch, but he has bad footing so I just tripped him and got the last punch. Well I haven't ate in the last two days, well fuck it."_

"Yeah, I'll go with you guys." –Gaara

_"We walked for a couple of blocks to a small restaurant, it was called ichiraku's. It was quite which is good, except for Naruto who kept talking about what ramen he wanted."_

"Hi guys, can I take your orders." –brown haired girl

"Hi Ayame, I'll have the 3 bowls ramen" –Naruto

"I'll have Yakitori." –Sai

"Tempura" –Sasuke

"Do you have Udon noodles" –Gaara

"Yes we do, do you want beef or chicken with that." –Ayame

"Beef is fine." –Gaara

**Ayame walks away**

"Hey Gaara, how old are you anyway." –Naruto

"I am 12 years old, what about you guys." –Gaara

"All of us are 12 as well." -Naruto

"Ok hers your food." -Ayame

"Thanks Ayame." –Sai

**Ayame walks to attend to other costumers**

"Sai stop staring at Ayame's ass, its creepy with the smile you have." –Sasuke

"Sorry, it's a habit." –Sai

**The finish their food and leave the restaurant**

"Hey Gaara do you want to hang out again." –Naruto

"Sure." –Gaara

End flashback

_"I can't believe it's been that long since we first met. Since I meet those three so much has changed in my life. I still can't believe I gave up street fighting, the only thing in my old life that was exciting. Damn Naruto changed everything."_

Gaara rides his skateboard around a bit till he see an orphanage where Naruto, Sasuke and Sai used to live in

_"The orphanage is still there abandon and closed down. Its good thing though, if it hadn't been closed down my friends wouldn't be living with me. Without them life would be more miserable, but they can't know that especially not Naruto, he would never stop bothering me because of it."_

Flashback

"Hey Naruto what's wrong your always so energetic and never stop talking." –Gaara

"It's nothing, I am ok." –Naruto

"Sasuke what's wrong with Naruto." –Gaara

"Sasuke and Naruto don't want to talk about it, they are depressed because they are closing the orphanage and because we won't be able to stay. We are also all being moved to a different orphanages." –Sai

"How long do you guys have before it's closed down?" –Gaara

"Two weeks." –Sai

"Gaara, Sai, Naruto and I are going back to the orphanage." –Sasuke

"Ok see you guys later." –Sai

**Sasuke and Naruto leave**

"Naruto is going to miss all us, his having a hard time with all that is happening. Naruto is been on his own most of his life, he didn't have friends till he met Sasuke three years ago. Sasuke is also going to miss everyone, even though he doesn't show it hurts him." -Sai

"What about you Sai, you have a smile." –Gaara

"It's called a fake smile, I learned how to do it from Naruto." –Sai

"Then why doesn't Naruto have one then." –Gaara

"It's because we are his first friends, when he was younger he had none, he was an outcast amongst the outcast. It's hard for him to let go of something he holds so close to his heart, our friendship is what keeps him going. Our friendship also helps Sasuke forget about his past, he seems like he doesn't care, but he would give his life for his friends, Naruto would also do the same. Naruto can be annoying at times but he gets to you and changes you for the better. Look at you. You don't pick a fight with everyone who looks at you the wrong way anymore, you gained friends and you don't care about what other people think, well most of the times anyways. We all grew closer to each other. It's like we all became brothers without being related to each other, but that's all coming to an end soon." –Sai

"Your right, all see what I can do to stop this." –Gaara

"What do you mean?" –Sai

"Youll find out soon enough." –Gaara

_"Well I never thought I would ever need anyone's help ever, but I guess I was wrong. Especially his help."_

**Gaara brings out his phone and calls a number**

"Yashamaru I need you to take me to my dad as soon as possible." –Gaara

"Gaara I told you not to see that man any more, he will only hurt you." –Yashamaru

"It's for my friends." –Gaara

"I see you won't take no for an answer, well ill pick you up in 30 minutes okay." –Yashamaru

"Okay, see you then." –Gaara

**Yashamaru picked up Gaara and drove him to Sabaku corp his father company. Yashamaru took Gaara to his dad office.**

"Yashamaru thank you for bringing my son here, you can leave now." –

"Yes sir." –Yashamaru

"Gaara if you need anything I'll be just outside." –Yashamaru

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." –Gaara

"Son what do you want, you only come and see me when you need something." –

"I came to ask a favor from you." –Gaara

"I'll see what I can do, but I also need something from you." –

"I need you to adopt my friends, their leaving and I will never see them again unless if you help me." –Gaara

"You have friends, I am surprised that you have any!" –

"Stop being an asshole for once in your fucking life and just help me out for once dammit." –Gaara

**Slap**

"What the fuck was that for you pirck." –Gaara

**Slap**

"Same reason for this one, how dare you come into my office and ask for help and insult me. You ungrateful bastard, if I wanted you gone you'd be gone already, you should be grateful your still alive." –Gaara

"Are you or are you not going to help me then!" –Gaara

"Unfortunate for me, but fortunate for you I need your help. So ill help you, if you help me." –

"What is it you want?" -Gaara

"If you shut your mouth, I'll tell you. I still need someone to run this company, that's where you come in." –

"What about Kankuro or Temari." –Gaara

I'd prefer it was one of them but Kankuro is not smart enough, and well he has problems with girls, drugs, etc. you know, a man's problems. Oh I almost forgot your still a little ungrateful bastard. Well for Temari has the capabilities, but she is a women after all. Most like her husband will get greedy and just run this company to the ground." –

"So that's why you beat me and pushed me so fucking hard when I was a kid, just so you can I have someone to run your fucking precious company. You robbed me of my childhood you fucking asshole!" –Gaara

"But you said you wanted me to adopt your friends, look ill make a deal with you I'll make Yashamaru adopt them and pay for all your and their expenses." –

"Ok but I want to go to public school as well, and you have to give me what I want. Starting with my own house." –Gaara

Ok the less I see of you the better, for now anyways. But I want you to take the most advanced classes possible and bring back perfect grades and scores on everything, or ill just send your friends back to the orphanage and make your life a living hell Gaara."

"Ok I accept this terms." –Gaara

Oh on more thing I will choose who you will marry, it has to be someone that will increase the company power, image or money. Like the daughter of a powerful politician, governor, head of a another powerful company, etc." –

_"Well it's not like anyone's wants to marry me. What do I have to loose, but ill gain that my friends will stay. My very first friends ever, it's a no brainer."_

"Of course you can still have a mistress on the side if you wish, but I don't want that to go public,it will hurt the company's image. So you should keep it a secret if you do." –

"You can leave now, tell Yashamaru to come in on your out. Oh I almost forgot you'll have to sign a contract." –

"What a fucking asshole. Well at least I can still my friends, even though I basically sold my sole to the devil himself. " –Gaara

"Yashamaru, the asshole wants to talk to you." –Gaara

End Flashback

_"Well everything turned out ok in the end, my friends are still here." _

**Gaara rides his skateboard back home.**

_"I can still remember all their reaction especially Naruto's."_

Flashback

"No way Gaara that is amazing, we are all going to be brothers." –Naruto

**Naruto had the biggest smile in the world.**

**Even cold, cool Sasuke was smiling which he almost never does. **

**Sai was giving off a genuine smile, he even started to draw everyone's expression in his sketchbook.**

"So when are we leaving this place." –Sasuke

"Today, you'll be living in my new house." –Gaara

_"I couldn't help but smile just a bit."_

"So whose going to be are new dad." -Naruto

"It's my uncle Yashamaru." –Gaara

"So we will be your cousins then." –Sasuke

"No we won't we are all brothers it doesn't matter if we are not related or not, what evere happens from this point on we will always be brothers dattebayo." –Naruto

End Flashback

_"Damn Naruto always giving stupid speeches that work most of the times."_

**Opens the door**

"Hi Gaara haven't seen you in a couple of months" –familiar voice

**Looks up**

"Hey Yoshimura, what are you doing here." –Gaara

"Well I wanted to talk about how was orientation for you guys, anything interesting happen." – Yashamaru

_"The girl with the lavender pearl eyes, she was on top me and. Why fuck am I still thinking about her?"_

"I'll take that as a no, well Gaara I brought you favorite salted tongue and gizzard." –Yashamaru

"Thats disgusting Gaara, how can that be your favorite food!" –Naruto

"Well anyways how long are you staying for Yashamaru." –Sai

"Not for long maybe 3 days." –Yashamaru

"Can't you stay for longer though?" –Naruto

"I am sorry but I have to work though."–Yashamaru

"Its fine we understand." –Sasuke

_"We seat in peace and silence for once, while we eat are food."_

"What's in the bags?" –Gaara

"Oh I almost forgot, their your school uniforms and some new clothes."–Yashamaru

_"I quickly tune out the conversation and head to my room. I listen to music until I fall asleep."_

_"The week went fast and tomorrow we go to school."_

**Bang Bang**

"Gaara wake up we have to go to school!" –Naruto

_"Fuck I didn't know it was Monday already I didn't sleep at all. Now Naruto is screaming. FUCK MY LIFE!"_

A/N sorry for not posting sooner but here it is after a week. The charters might be a little or a lot ooc. Aside from that I hoped you liked. I'll try to post another chapter in the next two day, if not ill post it in a week see you then. Thanks for the support it means a lot to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did but I don't.

Chapter: 3

Remember the past, plan for the future, but live for today, because yesterday is gone and tomorrow may never come. - Unknown

"You see Hinata you should follow this quote, it will help you get a better life because yours is shitty." –Me

**Hinata looking extremely sad and about to cry because it is true**

**Something jumps on top of me and strangles me **

"You fucking asshole! Don't insult her because she belongs to me. For ever tear she has, thats how many bones I will break." –Gaara

"HINATA I AM SORRY DON'T CRY OR HIS GOING TO KILL ME!" –Me

"Hinata don't worry about this asshole and his stupid comments. You have a great life, and it will be better when I am in it." –Gaara

**Hinata blushes 50 shades of red**

"Th-thank you Ga-gaara" -Hinata

**I pass out because lack of oxygen**

"You think we should help him?" Naruto

"Nah the dobe deserves it, just like you. I should get Gaara to stangle you too." –Sasuke

"Enjoy the chapter, and I got run before I end up like gabit." –Naruto

Hinata POV

**Knock**

"Hinata wake up your orientation is today." Neji

"O-ok I'll be ou-out in 10." –Hinata

"_After a quick shower and I get dressed. I go down stairs to see my father waiting for me."_

"Hinata I have been waiting for you, let's go I'll take you to school." –Hiashi

"O-ok father th-thank you." –Hinata

"_The drive to school was a short one, it only took 15 min. As I am about to leave the car my dad called my."_

"Hinata one more thing, try not to be a bother to your friends. They already I have to put up with you." –Hiashi

"Y-yes father." –Hinata

"_I quickly look around for my friends, when I hear my name being called by a familiar voice."_

"HINATA!" –Kiba

"Hello Hinata and Kiba don't be so loud." –Shino

"He-hello Shino, Kiba." –Hinata

"Ha-have you s-seen the o-others." –Hinata

"Yeah." –Kiba

"Don't lie, no we haven't." –Shino

"I am not lying, look here they come." –Kiba

"Hi everyone." –Ino

"Hello." –Sakura

"Hello." –Hinata, Kiba, Shino

"So how were your summer vacation?" –Ino

"It was ok, Shino and me just hanged out, for the most part." –Kiba

"Stayed home for all of the summer, it was really boring." –Sakura

"Same here." –Ino

"I-I went t-to a re-resort for all the su-summer with my family." –Hinata

"Wow you're really lucky to be rich Hinata." –Sakura

"That's cool, how was it." –Kiba

"I-it was o-ok." –Hinata

"Are you excited we all are going to be in high school next week?" –Sakura

"Hey look what's everyone looking at." –Ino

_Random chatter_

"Wow look at those guy their all perfect." –random girl

"Look at those assholes thinking they're so cool." –random jealous guy

"Wow that guy with the spiky black hair is so hot." –random girl

Wow I can't believe that Sasuke and Gaara are going to be going to are school, they're both the hottest guys in our middle school." –random girl

Hinata POV

"_That guy with the blonde hair is really cute, I wonder if he has a girlfriend. What am I thinking he probably has one and if he didn't he would never go out with me. Just look at me I am not as pretty as Ino or as popular as Sakura. No guy would ever want to go out with me and my dad would probably threaten them all the time. Not to mention Neji he would kill them."_

"Hey I wonder if anyone of them has a girlfriend, their all hot especially the one with the spiky black hair." –Sakura

"I won't the other guy with the black hair, I like his smile." –Ino

"The one with the red hair looks handsome." –Shino

"What the fuck Shino! I thought you like me, fine if you're going to be like that, I am going to ask the guy with the blonde hair then. He looks way sexier then you anyway." –Kiba

"Kiba calm down it was just an observation." –Shino

"Yeah right, I be you are observing more than just his face hmph." –Kiba

"Look at him don't you agree too." –Shino

"Yeah but it hurts me when you say those things in front of me." –Kiba

"I am sorry." –Shino

**They hug each other **

"_Still not used the idea that they are gay, but its ok if their happy then I am happy to. Kiba does get overprotective of Shino, but Kiba flirts with every guy he talks to and Shino never gets mad. Well I guess that's how their relationship works."_

"Hey lets go everyone, it's about to start." –Ino

**They all go towards the field and take their seats.**

The principle and vice principle walk towards the podium

"Welcome freshmen of class of 2016, I am your principle Tsunade and at my side your vice principle Shizune. It's a great honor for me to welcome you all to konoha high school, this is a great school and I hope that you all enjoy the next four years."

**Hinata stands up**

"Hey where are you going?" –Sakura

"Th-the ba-bathroom." –Hinata

"Well hurry up ok." –Kiba

"Ok I will, tell me if I miss anything important." –Hinata

**Hinata walks away in search for the bathroom**

"_I think I am lost and I still I have to go to the bathroom. Hey maybe that person will know, she looks like a teacher."_

"Excuse me, girl are you lost." Dark haired women

"Y-yes, do you know where the bathrooms are?" –Hinata

"Yes, down the hall and to your left." –Dark haired women

"Th-thank y-you, s-sorry for bo-bothering y-you, m-my n-name is H-Hinata and I-I am an s-soon to be freshmen." –Hinata

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Kurenai Yūhi. I hope to see you in my class this year or in the future, well if you excuse me, I must attend to some important matters." –Kurenai

"O-ok th-thanks a-again and by-bye." –Hinata

"_What a nice teacher, I hope I have here as one this year."_

**5 min later**

"_Now to find the others maybe if I hurry up ill catch them, hopefully I didn't miss anything important."_

**Thump**

"_My head hurts, I am sitting on something."_

**Moves around**

"_Oh my god, I am on top of a person even worse it's a guy. He must think I am a slut for doing that on him, wait he is staring into my eyes with his aquamarine eyes, they are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen their like a pair of rare jewels."_

**Blushing really hard while all this happening**

"S-s-sorry f-for bu-bumping in-into you." –Hinata

**She gets up**

_He is still on the ground, did I hit him hard. What am I going to do, maybe I should help him get up."_

"D-do y-you n-need a h-hand." –Hinata

"_Why must I stutter all the time, especially now."_

"No its ok don't worry about I am fine" –super sexy red haired boy

"_Oh god I have to get out of here now before I faint."_

**She runs away**

_He must think I am a weirdo, slut for doing that on top of him. Now I just ran away from him without saying a word. Maybe just maybe he didn't notice what I did on him, he was just looking into my eyes with his amazingly beautiful aquamarine eyes. What am I saying, I don't know him at all. I hope I never see him again, I could never face him again, I would faint instantly out of embarrassment of what happened. I hope _he_ doesn't know who I am, if he did he would tell everyone what happened and then father would punish me for disgracing the family and acting like a slut to a complete stranger. I would be in so much trouble."_

"Hinata over here!" –Ino

"H-hi, d-did I m-miss an-anything important?" –Hinata

"No, it was just a boring speeches. Anyways let's get in line behind those hotties over there." –Ino

"_Oh no he is there what do I do now, I hope he doesn't notice me."_

"Why why a-are w-we go-going o-over there f-for?" –Hinata

"To get our schedules and to be close to them." –Ino

**They get there and are completely ignored by them**

"_Thank kami, they are ignoring us."_

"Hi can I have you name" –random school staff member

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Ok wait one moment, here you go" –random school staff member

"_Oh kami, I hope I got the classes, my father wanted."_

Period Class teacher

1 Trig/Pre Calc Kurenai, Yūhi

2 AP Music Kakashi, Hatake

3 biology Orochimaru,Otoga

4 History Asuma, Sarutobi

5 Sex Ed Jiraiya, Etchi

6 P.E. Guy, Might

"_Oh now I didn't get all the classes father wanted! I am going to be in trouble."_

"Hey Hinata what classes did you get?" –Sakura

**Off to the side**

"Wow I got all the classes I wanted!" –Kiba

"What are they?" –Ino

"All of the ones Shino got." –Kiba

"Shina you are very lucky to have a boyfriend like kiba who loves you this much, that he wants to be with you all day" –Ino

**Sakura takes Hinata schedule**

"Hinata you are really smart, to be in a AP classes as a freshmen." –Sakura

"Thank you. Sakura you seem sad, why is that." –Hinata

"Well it's that are group won't be tighter all the time anymore." –Sakura

"Don't w-worry we st-still ha-have a 10 minute br-break between 1st and 2nd classes th-that we can all ways be to-together and d-don't forget about lu-lunch to-too." –Hinata

"We do have P.E. together." –Sakura

**10 min later**

**A black ****BMW E89 stopped in front of Hinata**

"Hinata get in." –Hiashi

"Y-yes f-father." –Hinata

"By-bye everyone." –Hinata

"Bye." –Ino, Sakura

"Hi father." –Hinata

"Will talk when we get home." –Hiashi

**15 minutes later**

"Fa-father shall we we t-talk n-now." –Hinata

"Not now at dinner, I have to review some paperwork." –Hiashi

"Oh kami my father is going to be mad at me for not getting all the classes he wanted." –Hinata

**Later that day**

**Knock knock **

"Lady Hinata dinner is ready, your father wants to talk to you." –Servant

"I'll be down in minute." –Hinata

**Hinata goes down stairs**

"_Oh god her it comes, I am going to be yelled at."_

"Hinata can I see you class schedule?" –Hiashi

**Hinata gives her schedule to her father**

**Hiashi looks over it showing no expression on his face**

"Fa-father ar-are y-you an-anger a-at m-me." –Hinata

"No hinata I am not anger or disappointed in you, I have come to realize that you would always be a failure so I am giving up on you. Just because I gave up on you, you still disgrace the family name with your constant failures! It is not acceptable a Hyuga is not allowed to fail, but all I can hope for now is for you to get married to someone who can bring honor to the family. This is the only way for you to redeem yourself, but you must marry someone who comes from a family in our social class. This will be no problem I can always arrange a marriage with some of the sons from my business partners, political officials that I know. Your only goal in life now is learn to be good wife now and have a male heir to the Hyuga Corporation, even you can accomplish this simple task. " –Hiashi

"Y-yes f-father." –Hinata

"_I thought he said he wasn't disappointed in me, now I have to marry someone like my father, someone cold, cruel as__ he is. Maybe if I am lucky ill marry someone that is nice to me, but with luck probably not."_

**1 week later**

**Knock knock**

"Hinata hurry up today is the firsl day of school." –Neji

"_Today is the first day of school, I have to make it a good day." _

"I will be ready in 15 minutes." –Hinata

A/N: sorry it took two weeks to past the next chapter, I am extremely lazy and procrastinate a lot. Anyways hope you guys enjoy the chapter don't forget to review. Next chapter will be up next week hopefully, fingers crossed.


End file.
